Our Happy Ending
by Gravity's Rainbow -Nina
Summary: REAL chapter 7 posted. PLEASE review. SJ set four years after twilight. Suze looks for the reason why Jesse's been so weird, and Paul Slater seems to be connected to it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Our Happy Ending_**

---------------------------------

**Summary: **I'm not as strong as I seem. He knows it. Jesse has always been the one who I can trust my weakness with.

He's always cared.

So why was he so… changed?

What did I do wrong?

---------------------------------

_A/N: Ladies and gentleman, I present you my newest story, and I only have one comment to do:_

_I hope you like and review it._

_Love,_

_Nina_

---------------------------------

It's been so great you wouldn't believe. Everything's been so unbelievable perfect, I never thought I'd be this happy.

I mean, I have the greatest boyfriend ever who's a hot doctor, I'm finishing History College, and I'm currently living with said boyfriend next to Campus.

And we've Done It lots of times.

He didn't want to at first… But I convinced him it was the great sign of trust and love beyond everything else.

Every time we're both at home we have major good times. Even watching a crappy movie with him is fun.

Yes, he is late sometimes, but he has a job, I can't expect him to be on time every time.

And oh, I've learned to cook a little bit. I cook dinner sometimes. Jesse comes in, kisses my cheek and says, 'Querida, this look wonderful', even if it doesn't.

That's what I'm doing now. Waiting for him, I mean. I made roastbeaf –his favorite- and set the table.

I checked my watch. 8 pm.

He said he'd be home by this time.

I went to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. Drinking it slowly, I listen to all noises around me –the clock on the kitchen wall, the cars outside my window,- trying to find a key sound.

But there is none.

I went back to the living room, seated on the couch and turned the radio on. A new P!nk song is on. I don't know its name.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
_

I put the glass on the table in front of me.

I got my cell and dialed Jesse's number.

"_Hello, you've reached Hector De Silva, pl-"_

He turned his cell phone off. Why would he do that?

I called the hospital where he works then.

"Hello, Carmel Hospital, can I help you?", a feminine voice greets me.

"Hi Kalee," I said. "Is Jesse there?"

"Oh hi Suze! Actually, no, I think he's not, but let me go check!", she said.

I waited for a few minutes until she came back.

"Yeah, he's not here Suze. John said he left in about an hour and a half. So, how are thing with you?"

"Well, I'm fine. I've been just stressed out, about my finals…"

"Don't remember me. I will never forget my finals. I almost failed," she laughed.

Then I heard a door opening and said, "Hey, I gotta go, he's here! Buh-bye."

"Take care, girl," she said, and I rang out.

"Hello, Susannah," Jesse greets me from the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was caught up at work today."

Oh, he was at work! –no, wait. What?

"At-t wor-k?", I asked, though I already knew what his answer was gonna be.

"Yes, I was with a patient." He came closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Um, something smells amazing."

I just stood there, trying to think clear.

He had just lied to me.

Where was he? Did he have a… a lover?

Was he cheating on me?

I got up, hugged him trying to pretend nothing happened, and we went to the table.

"I made roastbeaf," I explained.

"It looks great Susannah."

We seated and ate in silence, Jesse tried to start a conversations a few times, but he noticed I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Uum, it was wonderful querida," he said, hugging me from behind as I took our plates to the counter.

"Thanks," I said.

Then he went over to the bedroom, leaving me to clean up everything. Like always, but I never complained.

I was such a fool in love.

When I was done with the dishes, I went straight ahead to the bed, after changing.

"I'm so tired," I said as I lied down.

"So am I, querida. Work was exhausting today."

I bet it was.

I was angry, but deep down I was hurt. Hurt that he lied to me. Even if hi didn't have a lover after all, he still wasn't at work. So why did he say it? What was it that he couldn't tell me? It had to be something bad, otherwise he would've told me.

So as I lied there, shaking and unable to think straight, a tear fell from my eye to the pillow.

In a few minutes I was sobbing into the sheets and praying Jesse didn't heart it.

He did, actually. His hand came to my shoulder and he kissed it. "What's wrong, querida? Are you crying?"

I didn't answer. Just sobbed some more. He pulled me into his warm embrace and did, 'shhh…'

I could help but think how a person with such a comforting embrace could be such a liar.

And how could his lies hurt me so much and so deeply.

---------------------------------

_please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Our Happy Ending_**

**_---------------------------------_**

_A/N: This is very unlikely, okay? I'm not gonna update this often._

_It's just that I got so many wonderful review, I just HAD to update this, you know?_

_I didn't have the time to answer them, so I'll just thank you guys here._

_Review!_

_love,_

_Nina_

---------------------------------

I woke up this morning and Jesse had already left to work. I felt like serious shit, so I did what any girl would do. I called CeeCee and we went shopping.

She sensed I really didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't ask what had happened. Which I appreciated very much. And after I came back home, I exposed all of my new clothes on the bed.

I got three new skirts, two pairs of jeans and new high-heels.

I was ready for a nuclear war.

But I was still not feeling better. It happens when you realize your perfect boyfriend isn't so perfect after all.

It was Friday, and Friday is the day we have lunch in a small restaurant near the hospital, since I don't have any classes. Usually I get there at two and he's already waiting.

I checked my watch. Um, a quarter to two. That's not good.

So I took one of the shorter showers ever, and dressed in one of the new jeans and a green top that matched my shoes.

Then I put my make-up on and go upstairs to take a taxi. I'm not that of a bad driver, but we've set that I can only drive when Jesse's with me, for my own safety.

You can stop laughing now, please.

I arrived at the restaurant at two fifteen. He was not there yet, so I seated and ordered a diet coke.

…and another. Half an hour later, he was not there yet. And his cell phone was off, _again. _

Where the hell was he!

At a quarter to_ three_ (THREE FREAKIN' PM!) some guy who was eating alone approached my table and said, "A pretty girl here all alone? Um, unusual."

I turned to face him and I froze.

Not that he was ugly or something. Actually, he was very, very hot. But the problem was I knew him. And he was not the kind of guy I wanted to talk to.

"Paul?", I asked.

"In flesh. So how are things with Rico, Suze?", he smirked.

"Well, Jesse is just fine."

"Why isn't he here?" Yeah, you know what? I'd like to know that too, Paul.

"He's working," I said.

"I guess," he said in a way that really annoyed me. Like he knew something I didn't.

"What." I asked.

"Well, isn't it odd that you two always have lunch here at Fridays and, um, he's not here?"

"What! You've been stalking me!", I screamed.

"Let's just say I know what you've been doing."

I got up, threw some money on the table and left as fast as I could without running.

"Suze, wait!", Paul said, and left after me.

"Get away from me," I said.

"What did I say?" When he said that, I got really, really mad, turned to him and screamed.

"I don't know where Jesse is, okay? I DON'T KNOW." I called a taxi that was driving by and it stopped. "He's probably out there cheating on me somewhere, okay? Happy now?", I added as I got in the cab.

"Far from it," he said.

And then we were moving, and I couldn't see Paul anymore.

That jerk.

I tuned my head to the other side and told the driver my address; in a few minutes I was home.

There was a message at the answering machine. I played it.

"Susannah, it's me, Jesse. I'm so sorry, querida, I forgot about our lunch today. I hope you didn't wait for me. I was caught up at work. I'll be home about seven third, okay? Bye."

He forgot!

Because of his memory problems I was forced to spend time with Paul Slater.

I went straight to our room and stared at this old picture of Jesse and I. Mom took it two years ago, in our back yard.

We're near the tub, we're smiling, our eyes are shining, and we look so happy. Did he feel he had to lie to me? Why?

"I love you," I whispered dully to the picture. "So, so much…"

I lied there for what seemed like hours, crying silently. The the phone rang, I got up and answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Suze?"

"Paul? How did you get this number?"

"I had my secretary to look for it. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"I'm fine."

"Good, then. I… I wanted you to know, Suze, that I'm on your side. You can count on me. Always."

"On my side? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. It's just that, if you ever need me, I'll be here. I'll wait," he said before hanging out.

Wow. How enigmatic. But I didn't have time for Paul and his enigmas.

I was too busy with my existential suffering, couldn't he see?

So I buried my face I my hands and sobbed pathetically. I could even hear Gina saying, 'Shame on you, Simon.'

And for a guy.

Okay, he wasn't any guy. But I was crying over him.

Do you know that quote that said "No guy deserves your tears but the one that would never make you cry"?

It occurred to me while I was crying.

And I thought, 'bullshit.' Because even the one guy you love can make you cry. Especially him, actually.

You wouldn't cry over some random guy would you? So there.

After some time, I was done with my crying. I felt like I needed to _do_ something.

So I took another showed and dressed my new mini skirt, an orange t-shirt and white flip-flops.

Then I grabbed my purse and took a cab to the hospital. Just checking something. It was six, and Jesse said he'd be home at seven third, which meant he was supposed to be still at work.

I got to the reception and greeted Kalee. "Hey you."

"Hi Suze! What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see if Jesse was here."

"Um, I guess today he took the earlier shift only."

"Oh really? I couldn't reach him cause his cell was off, and I was out, so… What time did he leave, anyway? Just to see if he's home already."

"Let's see," she said as she checked the computer. "Here it says he left at five, honey."

"Oh. Okay, thank you, K! I gotta go home then!"

"Actually, he left with his cousin!"

"His cousin?"

"Yeah, you know him. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, they don't look anything alike."

"Oh. Thank you. Bye now."

Jesse didn't have a cousin. Well at least it wasn't a woman. That was good to know.

I walked home then. It wasn't like it was a long walk or anything, it was just about an hour, and I really needed to clear my head.

When I came inside Jesse was already there, waiting for me on the couch.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi. Where were you? I called you but you didn't answer".

"I…", I said, trying to decide. Tell him the truth or lie to him? "I went to the Hospital".

He froze.

"Wanna tell me this story about a cousin?"

---------------------------------

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

AN. Ha. Here it is. I know, REALLY short. This was all I could squeeze out of my brain, but at least, it's an _update_. From me. (smile)

Next chapter is probably going to be on Jesse's POV, but I'm really not sure. I'm working on it, though. I promise I won't let it go back to the back of my mind where things get lost in a matter of seconds.

Also, this update is to everyone who supported - cough pushed cough - me enough to make me wanna write again. Sarah, Tephy and Mel. And everyone else (hey, it _is _8AM). Thank you.

Love,

Nina

* * *

_"Wanna tell me this story about a cousin?"_

"I… hm…" he babbled pathetically.

"Okay then," I said, placing my purse on the table. "I was just asking."

"No, Susannah, I -" he stopped. "I actually can't."

I smiled cynically. "It's okay. I just came to tell you I'm crashing on Cee's for a few days. A lot has happened, and I need to think."

He looked to the floor, like he couldn't face me. "Okay."

What? That was not what he was supposed to say. He was supposed to tell me to stay so we could work this out, and then he'd tell me the whole story, which would be, of course, something completely dull, and then he'd make love to me.

This was not going according to the plan.

"Okay," I repeated. And I don't know how, but I managed to walk to the bedroom normally. I took a bag from under the bed and threw random clothes. Two skirts. A green sweater. Underwear. Jeans. My vision blurred with tears, but I didn't let them out. I couldn't be weak.

After that, I got my college books – I had an exam soon, and I didn't know how long I'd be at CeeCee's.

I looked at the picture of the two of us. I took it in my hands and pushed it under the wardrobe.

I packed my bathroom things, and called Cee. Jesse was still on the living room, for what I'd heard.

"Hey Suze," she picked up. "What's up? Talked to Jesse yet?" Though I hadn't told her, she knew I was upset about something related to Jesse. Best friends just know stuff like this.

"Yeah, about that," I said, "can I stay at your place until we work this out?"

"Suze, you know you can, always… But," she added, "are you sure this is the best way to deal with whatever this is? Maybe you need to face this."

"I can't, not right now. I'm coming over," I said, and rang out.

I went out with my bag and Jesse was still on the couch, staring at the floor. "I'm going now".

He looked up, like he was surprised. Like we haven't just talked about it. If you call that 'talking'. He looked pretty tired.

"To… CeeCee's?"

"Yes," I answered dully. I wanted him to get up and kiss me goodbye, at least. I lived with him. I loved him so much.

He didn't; so slowly, I let myself out, and went downstairs to the cab that waited me.

* * *

"Suze!" Cee greeted me on her door. "You look… sad."

"I know." She let me in and hugged me after closing the door.

"What happened?" she asked, curious.

I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her, because I didn't even know myself what had happened. Jesse had lied. And still, when I'd confronted him, he hadn't told me the truth. "I don't know," I answered. "I just wanna go to bed."

"Okay, go to the room, I have to study for a test tomorrow."

"Sorry for being a trouble, Cee."

"Not a trouble, Suze. I'm sorry I can't help you." She smiled to me; and I returned it – though I really didn't feel like smiling. CeeCee had nothing to do with my sadness.

I went to bed feeling like shit, and when I woke up the next day, I still felt like shit. And it didn't have anything to do with the fact that I had barely gotten any sleep.

After my morning class, I had a half an hour break, so I went to this coffee shop near the Campus, and got myself a hot and nice latté.

"Look, if it isn't Suze," a cold voice called out.

"Please go away, Paul," I pleaded, even before I turned to see him. In dark jeans and a white polo shirt, he looked really good. And he seemed to be very aware of it.

"Aw, but I'd never leave you alone. It's dangerous here," he said on a mocking tone. It was completely safe there, and he knew it very well.

"Paul. Please? I'm so _not_ in the mood."

He apparently took that as an invitation to sit down and start annoying me, because that's what he did next. "What's wrong, Suze? Isn't not Rico, is it?" He was mocking me, and we both knew it.

I wanted to throw my latté at him. I wanted to punch him, something, _anything_, that made he stop. I couldn't take it.

Instead, and I'm very proud of it, I grabbed my book bag and walked away. Paul must've sensed he'd get seriously injured if he tried to follow me, so he just walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

AN. Please review. Even if it's just to tell me it sucks (if you do, though, please explain what's wrong with it... I wanna get better). 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Love them. I really appreciate you not giving up on this story. :)**

**Okay, anyways. This chapter is for the most part on Jesse's POV, but then there's Suze's POV too. It's easier to write on Suze's, since she's a girl.**

**I'll probably update this in a few days, and then nothing till Feb 4th or so, because my birthday's on Feb 3rd and my classes start on the 5th. But I promise I won't give up till this story is over.**

**Please review.**

* * *

She took her stuff and left. Not all her stuff, but enough so that she wouldn't need to come home for a couple of weeks. I couldn't be without her for so long. 

I just sat there and watched her go.

There was nothing I could do, you see. She'd never understand why I'm acting this way. But I do have my reasons.

Susannah likes to think she's invincible, but she's not. I know it. I'm the only one who can see her weakness, but tonight, when I looked at her, she was completely closed. I couldn't read her eyes. What should I have done? I couldn't tell her to stay, because she'd need an explanation and I couldn't give it to her. Couldn't she just trust me?

I got up, eventually, and made my slow way to the bed, but when I laid down, I found out that I couldn't sleep. Uncertainly, I took the phone on my hand and after I found her number, called CeeCee.

"CeeCee Webb, who is this?" She answered politely.

"CeeCee, it's Jesse. Don't hang up." She sighed on the other side of the line.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I… look, I'm sorry. I just wanna know if Susannah arrived yet and if she's alright." Waves of frustration washed through me, and I wanted to hang up. The silent was not good.

"Yes, Jesse, she has arrived; and no, she's not alright."

"Wha- Why?" I asked.

"She's staying with me for a while, until she figures this thing out. Look, she didn't tell me what happened, but she's really crushed. If you've done something not good, though, DeSilva, I swear you'll feel a lot of pain."

I didn't tell her I already was feeling a lot of pain. The house looked empty without her, though she had only left like, less than two hours ago. "Can you tell her something?" I asked.

She seemed to think about it. "No. If you have something to tell her, tell her yourself. She has a half an hour break tomorrow morning."

"I know she has a break tomorrow morning! I live with her!" I spat, mad. I knew so much more about Susannah than CeeCee. She was just getting in the way.

Okay. I need to calm down. I'll never get her to let me talk to Susannah by yelling at her. It's not about her.

"Goodbye now," she said, and before I could say anything else, she hang up.

I wanted to throw the phone at the wall, but I got it together. It wouldn't help me. All I needed to do was get up early tomorrow and talk to Susannah. Then maybe I can convince her to come home.

It was very easy to get up early, since I had hardly slept at all. I looked horrible. I washed my face, dressed in the dark jeans Susannah loved and a normal t-shirt and left. Our place was close to the campus, so I got there in a few minutes.

But her second class had already started.

I walked around a little before I decided I should get some coffee. I got it to go and went to the library, where I could focus on something else other than what her eyes looked like last night. Icy and full of pain.

Silly me. Chemistry obviously didn't make any difference. I was putting the book back in its place when I heard a familiar voice.

A voice talking on a cell phone.

"No, Kel, you can't come over tonight. Because you can't. No, I'm not. I'm not! I have this… thing to turn in tomorrow. I'm glad you believe me. No, that wasn't sarcasm. It wasn't. Kel, it wasn't. I have to go. I don't know, some random girl. No, I'm not with her. I'm at the library. Not making out with anyone. Bye."

I walked over to Paul after he had stuck his cell phone on his pocket, looking exasperated, and called out his name. He turned around, surprised to see me.

"DeSilva," he said. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here so early, Paul? George, who's in law school, told me there are no morning classes."

"So?" he asked.

"So you're here to annoy Susannah. I thought we had a deal about this. She can't get hurt."

"Maybe this isn't about the deal," Paul smirked. I wanted to kill him, seriously.

"So I'll guess I'll just leave you to die next time."

"Whatever, man. I believe Suze's single again now."

I pushed him against a wall. "No, she's not," I hissed. His gaze locked in my eyes, challenging me. Daring me to fight him. He was obviously asking for this, but I had to get myself together. I let him go and got out of there. Susannah's class would end in 4 minutes.

* * *

God, I'm so tired. My Psychology History teacher kept going on and on about something and I have no idea what she's talking about. _You have an exam on Friday_, I forced myself to think. Whatever. Everyone knows Mrs. Goodwin always takes the questions from the text book. 

My mind drifted off to Jesse. No, I can't think about him.

I glanced at my watch. It was 1:36 PM. 4 minutes to the end of this class. Then I'd have the rest of the day off. Good. I needed to study for my exam. I needed to talk to CeeCee… Tell her what happened, so she could help me figure this out.

I just never expected Jesse to lie to me. After all we've been through, it seems… unnecessary. Unless, of course, he was cheating. My heart and brain started yelling NO at this thought, but a part of me asked if I wasn't in denial. You never know.

I picked up my book bag as everyone headed to the door. I didn't listen to the teacher letting us go… Maybe I should be paying attention.

It was a sunny day, and it was very hot inside my jeans. I knew I should've worn a skirt. But it didn't match my tee shirt. I was thinking about getting some ice tea in some place with air conditioner when someone came from behind me and touched my shoulder.

"Susannah?" Jesse called. I turned to face him, but the way he looked surprised me. He looked bad.

But I couldn't let that mess with my voice. I needed it not to shake, now, please. "What?" I asked. Ha. It worked.

His eyes darkened. "Can we… talk?"

I glanced at him. He looked really bad. I wanted more than anything place my hands on his face and kiss him, to make all the pain go away. Soothe him.

But I couldn't. I needed to find out what was going on. "I guess… but I'm having lunch with CeeCee at 2:15, so this has gotta be quick." Oh, God, why did he have to look at me like that?

"Okay."

"Hm… you wanna talk… here?" I asked, hesitant.

"I don't care where I'm going to talk to you. Susannah, come home, please. I promise things will work out. I can't do this without you." Oh, so he was not here to explain things to me. He came to tell me he'd deal with whatever it is, without me.

I was sick of being treated like a child.

"I need to sort things, Jesse, please. Don't push me. I need time." The look in his eyes broke my heart. I don't think I'll ever forget it.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here you go. Thanks so much for the reviews! You'll identify the POV in no time, lol. It changes in the end. So, I hope you like it.

Things will get clear in the next few chapters, but I hope this explains a few things. If you have any doubts, tell me and I'll explicate it to you… if I can. I don't wanna ruin the whole story!

Please review.

Disclaimer: Based on the characters created and owned by Meg Cabot.

* * *

Everything was going right. For the first time, it seemed things would work out for me after all.

De Silva was so stupid. I really didn't think he'd bought it. But he did.

He couldn't keep me away from Suze anymore. She was by herself, and now she didn't trust him as much as she once had. And that was great for me. He wouldn't tell her, it was obvious. I could see he hadn't because she looked so fragile hen I talked to her.

Like I-thought-he-was-different fragile.

I got out of that dusty old library, since they didn't have the Law book I was looking for, ate a granola bar for 'breakfast' and went to class.

By the time it was over, it was over 4PM, and I went straight home. I wanted to find Suze, the sooner the better. I knew where CeeCee lived and I could bet Suze was staying with her, so I changed my T-shirt to a button one and walked to her place – it was pretty close to the apartment I was renting.

You see, a college student can't live with his grandfather.

Especially me. I was Paul Slater.

I ringed the bell and waited. In a few seconds Webb's voice filled my ears. "Who is this?"

"CeeCee, it's Paul. Paul Slater. I need to talk to Suze. Can I go upstairs or can you have Suze come down?" I used my most charming voice. No woman could resist this.

I head voices in the background. 'No' was a word used a lot.

"Slater, she doesn't want to." Webb's voice was cold.

"Please, CeeCee, put her on the phone." I persuaded. I could feel her yielding. CeeCee doesn't like me, you see, but I know how to manipulate people. Especially in the female variety.

'Suze, he wants to talk to you.' I heard her saying. Then I heard Suze's answer, her voice getting louder. 'Okay, I'm going… God.'

"Paul?" It was a good thing she wasn't calling me Slater, but I could detect a little anger on her voice. "What do you want?"

"Can you come down? Or let me go there? I need to talk to you. Please, it's important." I forced my voice to sound friendly and not nervous and worried she would tell me to piss off.

"Paul, I…" she searched for an excuse.

"It's important. You'll want to hear this."

"Okay, I'm coming down." She sighed.

She came down in 2 minutes. I was sitting in the stairs, rethinking what I was going to say. If I played my cards right… God, if I played my cards right, I'd get everything I've ever wanted.

This was it. This was my big chance. If I messed this up, there'd be no going back.

She was wearing the same clothes from this morning. She'd look awesome in anything. Or nothing.

No, you can't let you mind drift off. Focus.

"Hey, Suze," I said.

She smiled cynically. "What are you doing here?"

I smirked. "What are you? Last time I checked, this was not where you lived."

Her eyes filled with pain for a second. She blinked, and it was gone. "Shut up," she hissed.

I decided it was best if I backed out a little. I like how my nose currently is. "Sorry" I said.

She looked at her feet as I stared at the door of the building in an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you gonna say something or just stand there?" Her voice brought me back to reality. I had been thinking about our school times, when Jesse was still a ghost. He should've stayed that way.

"Suze, I want you to listen to me now. What I'm going to say is important." I looked at her and she brought her gaze to mine. "I know you and De Silva have been having some issues…" she tried to interrupt me but I shushed her, "and no, I don't know what it's about, but whatever you need, you can ask me. I mean it. I'm just… here, if you ever need anything. Doesn't matter the time."

When I was done, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and said, "how do you know?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know, I asked," she said slowly, in anger, "that Jesse and I have been having some issues?"

"Because I happen to know Jesse's been keeping a few things from you, and I also know you're very good in knowing when someone's keeping something from you."

"What?" Her voice was so angry it frightened me. "What do you know?"

"Well, if I told you, I'd be breaking a promise."

"TELL ME!" she yelled.

"I made a deal with him, I can't tell you." I knew exactly where to push her to drive her mad. Now she'd start feeling she was the last to know… she'd blame it on me, first, but she'd see it's all Rico's fault… then I'll be there, the one person who warned her, who tried to protect her by telling her the truth instead of treating her like a child…

"TELL ME!" she repeated, looking insane. "Tell me, Paul. Don't you dare keep this from me!"

She started hitting my chest with her closed fists, her face screwed up in pain. "Tell me…"

I took her wrists and she struggled to get them free, but she was too out of it to focus. She started sobbing. I saw my chance and took it, but bringing her close to me and hugging her waist. "Shh… It's okay…" I whispered.

And then she brought her knee up.

I cringed in pain and leaned forward to protect myself from any other attempt from Suze.

Hey, that always works on movies!

Time to learn that movies LIE.

"Fuck, Suze!"

"Don't you ever try to manipulate me again" she hissed and got inside.

Okay, she won.

But this was only a battle in a much bigger war.

* * *

She wouldn't come home. Obviously, she needed to know the truth, and I could give it to her. If she knew… she'd be almost as angry at me, for treating her like a child.

The point was that I wasn't. I was protecting her, because Susannah would put herself in danger, and if anything happened to her… I'd die.

She was my only reason for living, and I prefer that she's away from me and safe than with me and in danger. Anyway, this was temporary. Just until I work things out with Slater.

He promised he wouldn't go to her, this was too dangerous. My deal with him was that I'd help him, as long as he kept his mouth shut. If I stopped, though, he'd be… well, he wouldn't be alive for too long.

I hated keeping her in the dark, but this was necessary.

I told myself that over and over again as I came home and she wasn't there, as she wasn't there to make me watch Oprah, as I went to bed without her.

This is for her safety.

Stop being selfish.

Dios, I need her here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tada. Here it goes! Chapter 6.**

**It didn't even take that long, now did it? My classes started again on Monday, so this will slow down a bit.**

**Read and Review, please. I'll only update if you review!**

**Love,**

**Nina

* * *

**

"Suze, are you sure you wanna do this?" CeeCee asked one last time.

"Yes," I assured her, nodding. "I need to know what's going on. After Slater coming here yesterday, Cee, I need to know."

"Okay. Do it, then."

I ignored the warning tone on her voice. I needed to do this for me. I focused on Hannah, a ghost girl who came to me for help a week ago, but didn't know what was holding her back, and I was too worried about Jesse and his secrets to try and help her.

She showed up on the middle of the living room, with a confused expression. "Who called me?"

"Hi, Hannah. Remember me, Suze?" I asked. CeeCee got up and went back to the room. She said she'd be too confused to watch.

"Yes, of course I do. You are the only mediator I could find. What do you want?" She shook her head to take the red hair out of her hazel eyes and looked at me, bored.

"Look. I need you to do me a huge favor." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh, is that right?" she said. "And why would I do that?"

"Because," I said, "the favor you'd do would help me a lot, and then I'd be able to help you. Don't you want help? Don't you want to get out of here?"

"I do…" Hannah said. "What do you want?"

I told her. I think she knew why I asked her that, but she didn't say a word.

"…and you report to me at night, when he falls asleep, okay?" I finished.

"Okay" she agreed. "After that, will you help me?"

"I will." I nodded. "I'm sorry I can't help you now, it's just that there's so much going through my mind…"

"I get it," she said. And it really seemed like she did.

"Oh," I added, "one last thing. He can see you too. Don't let him see you."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." She disappeared.

I sat in silence of a few seconds. God, I had done it. "Cee?" I called out. "I did it." CeeCee came out of the room, a haunted expression on her face.

"Oh, God, what is it?" I asked.

"I just… checked my mail box. Adam is coming to town… to… talk."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. I mean, he wanted to talk. So…?

"Come here," she called. I went after her into her bedroom. The computer was on. "Look. See by yourself."

It was Adam's mail box.

It was open on an e-mail from a t0xictess.

"Adam, i hope youv talked to her. Ya no that i ain't gon stick round 2 b da otha chick.

c'ya 2morrow.

tessie."

I looked at the CeeCee. OMFG. Adam is… cheating on her? This so can't be true. I mean, he loves her, it's obvious. The look in his eyes when they're together… It's like, 'I can't live without her'.

She can't either.

So I don't know how it's gonna be from now on.

"OMG, Cee."

"I know," she said, sitting on her bed. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"Aw, honey, course he does" I said. Though I wasn't sure.

Adam's going to pay.

CeeCee lied down, slowly, and I knew exactly how she felt – her world was falling apart. I felt the same way when I had left home.

I stroked her hair carefully. I wanted her to know I was there for her, the same way she took me in.

What would I do without my best friend?

"It's okay… I'm sure it'll work out…" I whispered as she started crying. And went on sobbing on her pillow. CeeCee rarely cried.

She fell asleep around one am. I got up, took the phone and walked into the living room. I got Adam's number on my cell phone and dialed.

A girl answered. "Hi."

I hang up.

OMG. So it IS true.

This is bad. Definitely, this is terrible.

When I turned around to put the phone on the base, I felt a sudden urge to call Jesse. But I got it together in less than a second. He wants to treat me as a child; okay then, I shall show him I can be just fine on my own.

XxXxXxX

Paul looked for me the next day. He came by again, which surprised me – I thought he'd want distance from me, because of what I did. He's just such a jerk.

But he came, anyway.

It was the middle of the morning, I was just waking up and getting ready to go out – anywhere, I just needed to get out of there. CeeCee was awake already, since like 4 am, cleaning up and getting things set for when Adam got there to 'talk'. That would be tomorrow.

I was going out anyway, so he followed me, though I said I wouldn't speak to him.

First I went to the library to get a book I needed. Then I thought about going to the mall, but that idea had no appeal to me. Paul gave up when I was making my way to the park.

I wasn't really going to the park, you see. I just wanted him to go away.

Instead, I came back to Cee's and tried to take her mind off Adam, talking about college. It didn't work. No even when I talked about this hot new guy with no brain in one of my classes;

We spent the rest of the day on the bed, silent, each one thinking about their problems.

I didn't know what I was going to do if Jesse didn't tell me the truth, and fast. I couldn't leave him. I loved him so much.

I died for him.

At night, Hannah came. She materialized on CeeCee's room, and I took her to the living room. "Hey," I said.

"Hey back. Look, you know that guy you told me to follow?" She asked, anxious.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He disappeared. His body is there, lying in the bed, but he's just like… gone." Hm. This meant he went to Shadowland. Why would he go to Shadowland? I needed to find out.

"Thanks, Hannah. Can I talk about you later? You can come by in like, an hour. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye." She was gone.

I closed my eyed, focused and shifted to Shadowland.

* * *

When De Silva asked me to meet him in Shadowland, I was a little confused. I didn't think he'd talk to me anymore, after what happened with Suze, and much less help me. Well, he thought he was helping me. And at the same time, keeping Suze save. 

But I went anyway. Maybe she hadn't told him. Probably.

Honest relationship my ass.

I found him already waiting, standing in the hallway. He looked like shit. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was all over the place.

Why would Suze pick him over me anyway? I'm so much hotter. And I'm not even the one lying to her!

Well, again, kinda.

I do my best.

He straightened the moment he saw me. "Slater," he said.

"De Silva," I replied with a grim. "Why did you call me?"

"There's something I need to discuss with you." He sounded serious. Ooh, I'm so scared. Not.

I have all the power on me. I can do things… The most incredible things. Things Suze has no idea. But after this, she'll know. She'll never underestimate me again.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then the hallway moved just a little bit. He closed his mouth and asked: "What was it?"

I laughed. "It was just some ghost moving on. Don't worry, you're save here. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Slater, you promised Susannah would not get involved. You promised you'd not go to her. You will not break that promise; otherwise you'll be broken too."

Oh, is that right.

"You need so badly to protect your little _querida_," and I pronounced this word with as much hate as I possibly could, "that you don't realize that Suze doesn't want to be protected."

"This isn't about what she wants, it's about what's best for her."

"Who are you to say what's best for her, anyway? She doesn't even live with you anymore!" I couldn't control myself. I just needed him to know that she'd be mine. I needed him to be sure he was loosing her, the way I had been, once.

I want him to wonder when he had lost it.

Because he had lost it. It was my game, and I was the best player.

"Shup up," he hissed.

"You don't know what she wants, what she needs. You're just some old guy who thinks he knows every-freaking-thing. But you don't. You messed up, De Silva. And this is my shot now."

Before he could reach me like I knew he would, I shifted back. I didn't want my nose to be smashed. And he couldn't know about my abilities so soon. I needed the surprise element.

It was close to the end, now.

I went to bed with a promise of tomorrow being a better day. I'd make sure.

* * *

**Review please.**


	7. Excerpt

Okay, guys. Sorry it's taking so long. School started. Things are crazy. Nina is anti-social.

But since I already have this bit written and edited, I'll post it, as an excerpt. I'll post the whole chapter until Sunday, I hope.

Please feedback me.

Oh, yeah, last thing: last chapter, I did it! It's 7 reviews per chapter! (if you do that thing where you divide the number of reviews by the number of chapters) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Nina.

* * *

Oh my God.

Oh, my God.

They were talking about me. This whole story… it has something to do with me. I'm like the middle of it.

I need to know what's going on, and I need to know it now.

Paul left, to avoid getting punched by Jesse, and he stood there for a few seconds. Then I showed up.

You see, in all this time, I've learned a few more things about shifting. I know, for example, that I can materialize and still not be seen. Like I'm semi-materializing or something.

But whatever, it doesn't matter. I was so angry. "No, Susannah, I'm not treating you like a child" my arse.

He looked really surprised to see me. Then guilty. "Susannah-" he tried to say something, but stopped. Say it, damnit.

Just say it.

"What do you want to say, Jesse? Tell me the truth or don't say anything."

Jesse didn't seem to know what to say.

How about… ummm… the truth, maybe?!

"Okay." He sighs.

OMG. He's gonna tell me. Finally. I'm going to find out what all this is about…

This is big. This is huge.

"A little longer than a month ago, Slater showed up at the hospital, when I was leaving. He seemed anxious," Jesse started. I stood in front of him, hearing every word, and praying it would be something silly. But it's never silly when it has Paul Slater in it. "And he told me he had a problem. A ghost-related problem."

* * *

Review?


	8. Chapter 7

Okay. Thanks for the feedback on the excerpt! I'm just gonna let it there, anyway.

This is over 1.100 words so yeah, it's a chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but this was all I could get. Sorry.

Please, please review.

Nina

* * *

Oh my God.

Oh, my God.

They were talking about me. This whole story… it has something to do with me. I'm like the middle of it.

I need to know what's going on, and I need to know it now.

Paul left, to avoid getting punched by Jesse, who stood there for a few seconds. Then I showed up.

You see, in all this time, I've learned a few more things about shifting. I know, for example, that I can materialize and still not be seen. Like I'm semi-materializing or something.

But whatever, it doesn't matter. I was so angry. "No, Susannah, I'm not treating you like a child" my arse.

He looked really surprised to see me. Then guilty. "Susannah-" he tried to say something, but stopped. Say it, damn it.

Just say it.

"What do you want to say, Jesse? Tell me the truth or don't say anything."

He didn't seem to know what to say.

How about… ummm… the truth, maybe?!

"Okay." He sighs.

OMG. He's gonna tell me. Finally. I'm going to find out what all this is about…

This is big. This is huge.

He took a deep breath, like he was preparing for a speech.

"A little longer than a month ago, Slater showed up at the hospital, when I was leaving. He seemed very anxious," Jesse started. I stood in front of him, hearing every word, and praying it would be something silly. But it's never silly when it has Paul Slater in it. "And he told me he had a problem. A ghost-related problem."

I didn't interrupt, though he paused for a second and I wanted to tell him to go on. _Just keep talking, Jesse_, I wanted to tell him.

"He told me it was dangerous," Jesse looked deep into my eyes, "and that he needed help. So I didn't tell you. I didn't tell, Susannah, because it was dangerous. And I couldn't bear to have you get hurt."

"So you lied," I interrupted. I just had to interrupt this time. I couldn't help myself. He didn't get it. "_Knowing_ that lies hurt more than ghosts could ever."

He looking at me, his eyes filled with sadness. "It's easy to say it now."

As he had stopped, I said, "so then what?" to make him go on. Jesse seemed to snap out of wherever he was and gaze went to back to mine.

"Then…" he started again. "Then he explained it to me. Apparently, one of the ghosts he had tried to exorcise was actually, a shifter – a dead one, of course – and the guy wasn't too happy about it. And he had a lot of… ghosts-friends. And this shifter can go back and forth from Shadowland, so Slater can't handle him."

My mind was going through all this information as fast as it could, in my actual condition – shock, that is – but I needed a second to think anyway.

So basically, Paul was screwed.

He had fallen into his own tricks.

But then, why didn't he do to his grandfather for help? If there was anyone that could help him, it was his grandfather. Not Jesse. Jesse knew very little about shifter and their powers; just the stuff I had told him a little bit more he got out of books.

But in case you haven't noticed, there aren't many books in the market about real mediators – or shifters, whatever.

I wanted to ask him _why us?_,but I let him go on. I was finally hearing the things I wanted – well, what I wanted to hear was nothing like that, actually – so I wouldn't mess it up.

"His grandfather wouldn't help him," Jesse added, answering my unasked question. "He said Paul had gotten himself into this, so he'd get a way out, eventually. But the thing is, there is no _eventually_ to Slater. This guy wants to kill him. But he also wants him to suffer, to wonder when it is going to be. He's terrorizing Slater. Who will end up nuts."

Again, I couldn't hold it: "And how can _you_ help him?" It just slipped out. I swear.

"I help him get rid of an eventual ghost. That way I give him more time to try and find his way out. He's been reading all of his grandfather's books he can find, but there are the ones he hid. His family couldn't find them." Yeah, yeah, I know that story. They're all ashamed of Mrs. Slaski.

"Querida," he said, reaching for my hands. "Can you see it now? Can you see why I couldn't tell you? Telling you meant putting you in danger."

There was something really convincing about his expression. And his bloodshot eyes. And the pain I could feel irradiating from his body.

He was so full of angst…

And though I could still hear Cee's voice on my head _'let him suffer'_, I simply couldn't. I loved him too much to blame him. I know _I_ would've acted differently, but he's from the 1800's, for crying out loud – he still thinks of women as fragile ladies who need to be protected. As much as I'm working hard to prove him wrong.

So I did the only thing I could do, in the circumstances – these being my love for him, his love for me, and, well, that he did regret lying: I leaned my head forward and kissed his lips. And a sob broke through me.

He was surprised for a second, and then he had passed his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I broke the kiss and whispered, _you could've told me…_

And kissed him again.

Jesse kissed me back, almost hungrily. When we got to tongue-action, I pulled off – which was rather hard – and said, "we better go back."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. Then it faded. "You mean, home with me? Or back to CeeCee's?"

I hadn't thought of that. He did explain things to me. But on the other hand, CeeCee needed me. With this Adam story, she needed me now more than ever.

"I can't," I said, sadly. His expression went back to unhappiness. "It's not that. CeeCee… Hm… Adam might be cheating on her. She needs me," I explained.

"Okay. Just… come home. I need you too, querida."

With a last kiss on his lips, I shifted back. Feeling way better than when I had left.

But still, I couldn't stop thinking that Paul would never come for me for help. Paul would never admit he needed help. Unless there was a plan behind it.

* * *

PSH! The button!


End file.
